User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Welcome to the ! Hi EvilhariboMadness, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:EvilhariboMadness'''page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 20:18, November 6, 2012 Talk Page Start Sorting Results 16:01, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Buddy '''Hey, Oli! I'm your buddy, LittleRedCrazyHood! But most people just call me Red. So, welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki (or as most people call it, DARP). The Activity Imp Department, one of the admin departments on the wiki, started a new system for every new user to go through. It's the Buddy system. Since you're new, I'll be explaining how the wiki works as your buddy. So if you have any questions before we start, you can leave a message on my talk page which you can find by clicking on the word "Little" in my signature, or if you see me on chat. Teagan's Sorting 23:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Is D.O. from Exo your profile picture? Just asking :P Livia Shireen Schweinsteiger, Empress of Germany 00:23, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I have to say hello! How's it going with you? -^.^- My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 00:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Siobhan 21:28, November 23, 2014 (UTC) oli i need you on chat I'm dying ~lilly League of Asian Characters Hello! It's Livi here, and I don't know you know it yet, but there's this thing here at DARP that started with our current fourth years: year groups. It started when we made a lot of firsties the year the current fourth years started their first year, and it's continued ever since. It's a group of characters in the same year, and it promotes relationships between people of the same year. I thought that the active Asian characters of the wiki, seeing that the youngest are 14 and the eldest are 16, might have the same group relationship thingy, and I made a template for it - Template:League Of Asian Characters, and I just want to know what you think. Thanks! - Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 19:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Tommy Baaaaabe! What's his name?! OH and what if Shade and Brocky join in? Like, their characters try to ruin Tommy and your char's slowly forming relationship because they wanna be with either Tommy or your characters? c: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Tack/Shitter Baaaaaaaae! We haven't talked much lately >.< Okay, so, I don't think shitter will happen anytime soon, so maybe we should just not lean to that? I sincerely doubt that'll happen because TACK. I want Tack to happen and Tack WILL happen. c: But seriously, I don't think we should do shitter and just focus on Tack and make Tack the OTP. Family Tree? Hey! I had a question for you and I hope it's not to confusing xD I wanted to know if you would like to create a character that is in a family tree with some other characters that other users have and possibly might make, the characters being Charlie Cloud and Warren Cloud with more characters to come later. They'll all be apart of the Cloud Family Tree and you're welcome to make a cousin, sibling, aunt or whatever. Just let me know so we can converse and figure things out ^-^ Wonderful! You're actually the first person to accept so yay! x3 Okay so as for your character, you're welcome to make any gender/age you want and you can make them a cousin to Warren or a Sibling to Charlie (though if they were to be Charlie's sibling they'd have to be 18 or older). Just lemme know what you would like to do ^-^ Sure! They'd be her siblings though since she already has a child and it would he weird haha xD But yeah that's perfectly fine! When you have some more things figured out (Like gender and history) just lemme know so I can make sure it works into the family ^-^ xD It's okay, and yeah that's perfectly fine! Just a little info is that their mother is very controlling and their family life would be strict and harsh. They probably wouldn't be close to their mother nor father as they both were harsh and strict x3 20:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Jack's Sorting And the verdict is... R A V E N C L A W Have fun! 15:05, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Skylar in the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:03, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey ^_^ You adopted Skylar, right? Um...she's kind of on the quidditch team.... So please post :D http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_Match:Ravenclaw_VS_Slytherin If you really don't want to, it's okay. I can find someone else :P 15:15, February 25, 2015 (UTC) CHAT IS BEING A BUTT So chat isn't working for me, I DIDN'T JUST LEAVE YOU I SWEAR ;-; It froze and I refreshed and now no one is showing up Dx But we need to do a GREYAM RP OMG and I won't take no for an answer c: Quidditch Game POst please. 15:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) omfg come back my internet is being dumb but if you're going to sleep at least tell me good night? XD it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 05:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I came to say that I'll be going inactive and I apologize, but I won't be seeing you for a long time. I'm sorry, and I hope you do well. Snow can't touch me, I could be naked out here and it wouldn't bother me at all. 20:57, March 17, 2015 (UTC) omfg look what I did XD My list of models is done XD it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 01:13, March 20, 2015 (UTC) OH OH AND PLS BOLD THE ONES YOU WANT ME TO USE XD it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 01:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Will you? Will you be making Ryuhyun's sister? Do you know that feeling you get when you think you know someone, but don't? -Jaye Re: That IS the plan. I'm just confirming. XD Do you know that feeling you get when you think you know someone, but don't? -Jaye Oli~ I'm working on Seunghyun right now, and I remembered I don't know how old Danhyun is? it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 23:39, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Omfg XD. I was like, thinking around 2-4 years older than the twins? I'm like, trying to rewrite their history so pls help me XD it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 00:22, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ty for the help <3 Saranghae <3 Like, should we plan the twins and Danhyun right now? I'm like, in a much better mood than I was when I left, and I kinda want to RP Danhyun and one of the twins. it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 00:30, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm okay with it :P it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 00:36, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: There's my sandbox wiki, but like, I'm not linking that here bc there's like, stuff on there that people here don't need to see so XD it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 00:41, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: I should've owled you on there by now? :P it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 00:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Boo~ I changed my icon and ngl it looks really nice imo c: not even the gods above, can separate the two of us 03:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch That's fine, I was just asking around really, we've sorted the team now anyway :) And don't worry about taking a while to get back to me xD Emma tigerlily 17:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Finn Park Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 23:55, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Chat Chat is fixed now Nugget Oliver just to let you know. “Who's been painting my roses red?" 21:56, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Awks when chat breaks and everyone gets kicked off and you think Oli's having trouble with chat and you owl him to let him know it's working but Oli's actually legitimately left “Who's been painting my roses red?" 00:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I've seen you on chat a bunch and I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to roleplay sometime? Your characters are wonderful on some many levels :) and if the answer is yes, maybe Charlie and Henry? (Please excuse how poorly this is written as I really suck at this) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] Not Really? But maybe Covered Bridge? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] :Also, chat isn't working for me, so I can't get on. If you're fine with the bridge, then I can post first. (Sorry, I forgot to put this in the other owl) :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] Yeah I guess I'll post first? Unless you want to. :p NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Studies Show That Wikia's PM is Responsible for 50% of Headaches Charlie and Henry at The Three Broomsticks maybe? (If you said yes, that is :p) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :You can go, I suppose. :) :NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 22:53, June 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Okie! Thanks for letting me know! Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 18:08, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Whitlake RP? Also known as Henry and Charlie (Jaye came up with the name :p). I guess either them studying together or post-magic show would be good? I don't know. >.< :Not really? I'm kind of indecisive though, so if you could pick then that would be great. :) ::Sounds good. :) As for where...Maybe Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? :::Could you please? :::Probably? RP? Hi! I was wondering if maybe we could do a Brianna and Kai rp or a Mathia and Kai rp? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 19:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! I was thinking maybe at Hyde Park? Would you like to post first? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 20:01, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking, maybe Mathia could invite Kai for a game of Quidditch? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 22:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 23:12, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Thomas and Jack RP Hi! I've adopted Thomas Morgenstern from Jaye, so I was wondering if we could RP him with your character Jack? I'm really bad at picking locations, but I have one idea where. You can post first. :) RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to do a Kai and Brianna rp? We could also do whatever other character you'd like. MerisaMist 00:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Are you still up for the Kai and Brianna rp? (I seriously hope I don't sound rude...) MerisaMist 17:44, July 26, 2015 (UTC)